destroy_all_humansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Megazord
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Destroy All Humans! Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Greetings Hello! I couldn't help notice that this wiki is a bit...well, dry. But I do see you contribute regularly, which is good 'cause it shows you're committed (I mean, you ''are ''running this wiki). So, do you need help or anything, or do you like to keep it a one-man-contributer site :p? Anyway, if you could make me an admin, I could help around with a few stuff (improving the main page would be a good start, if you feel like progressing). Your choice, friend :) Regards, Jakobion (talk) 21:39, August 8, 2014 (UTC) I have made you an administrator. --Megazord (talk) 00:53, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. I customized the skin a bit. I'll be making some other changes later...Jakobion (talk) 12:21, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey Megazord, I'm new to this wiki and can I have some help here. There are some comments on some of these pages I would like to delete becuase they appear to be spam and I don't know how to get rid of them. I also would like to become an admin, this way I can help more around with info and what not and this wiki looks like it could use some of my help. Please Megazord? :) Regards, Gallibon the Destroyer (talk) 00:58, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Sign your username using the signature button, then I will have the link that I need to give you administrator rights on my wiki. --Megazord (talk) 03:49, September 6, 2015 (UTC) I have given Gallibon the Destroyer administrator and bureaucrat rights on this wiki. --Megazord (talk) 02:02, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Thank you Megazord, thank you very much. Gallibon the Destroyer (talk) 08:54, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Hey man what gives? Why did you delete my The Crystal Blisk page? He existed, I got plenty of info on him, he's different enough, so why did you delete it? Gallibon the Destroyer (talk) 22:47, September 23, 2015 (UTC) I'm very sorry Megazord, but I don't know how to get rid of category tags either. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. Perhaps I can simply delete the two voice actor pages and redo it sometime later? Would that be okay with you? Gallibon the Destroyer (talk) 03:51, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Okay, that's fine.--Megazord (talk) 03:52, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey there Megazord! Say, I have a question: do you know how to make new categories? I feel like Pandemic Studios and Nordic Games need to be given categories. Gallibon the Destroyer (talk) 00:40, October 27, 2015 (UTC) You go to a specific page and type in and enter the name of the new category that you want in the category list below. It then automatically forms a link that doesn't exist. Click on that link to start the new page of that new category. You should know that I already started the category "Game Developers" in the Pandemic Studios page. --Megazord (talk) 01:10, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. Gallibon the Destroyer (talk) 01:23, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Hi Megazord. I'm curious, why did you call Patty Wurst a rebellious brat? I agree that she is a rebellious leftist, but can you explain why she is a brat? Also, do you think she was turned into a burger for Big Willy after being killed? --Myrtlefan3 (talk) 23:29, April 7, 2016 (UTC)